The Mississippi Blues
by Teh Dipstick
Summary: The sequel to Taking a Break. Dr. Drakken and Shego are back from their vacation, and the mad scientist comes up with yet another plot to conquer the world. I want to thank Sarah again for all her help.
1. Back To Business

"Stop right there Drakken!" Kim Possible yelled from where she was standing, on top of a pile of defeated red-clad henchmen. She had received news from Wade that her arch enemy had set up shop in an old abandoned factory down by the piers of Go City harbor.

"KIM POSSIBLE?! My henchmen!" Drakken groaned. "Bah! No matter. You are just in time to witness the effect of my tesla cannon. With this machine I will be able to harness the power of lightning, something no man has been able to do before me!"

"Jeez Doc, could you get any more full of yourself?" his assistant asked, rolling her eyes at her employer.

"Shego, I'm gloating here!" he snapped back at her.

"And what do you mean by 'you are just in time'?" the green-clad woman continued. "We, no you, were waiting for her to get here."

"Ngharghnnnn… SILENCE!" the mad scientist growled at her before turning back to his enemy. "Now where was I? Ah yes, unlimited power!" he grinned. "Power only accessible to Mother Nature until this very day. I, Dr. Drakken, have found a way to create synthetic lightning bolts just as powerful as the real thing! Whole armies will tremble before my might! I will bring the world to it's knees!" Drakken raised his fists in the air, laughing madly like only he can do.

"That's fascinating Dr. D," Shego said, her voice saturated with sarcasm. Then she turned to Kim. "So Kimmie, where's the boyfriend? Busy playing video games?"

Drakken stopped laughing and looked at the redhead. "Yes, where is the buffoon? By now he's usually running around with his pants around his ankles."

"You know my name. Why do you keep calling me a buffoon?" the villain then heard behind him. Drakken whipped around to see Ron fiddling with the controls of the ray cannon. The madman looked at him for a moment, with a slightly bemused expression, before reacting.

"Why is Kim Possible the distraction while you… Stop pressing the… SHEGO!"

"Finally." The villainous sidekick smirked before igniting her plasma powers and charging at the cheerleader heroine.

"No!" Drakken's voice cut through the air. "You handle the boy, Shego. I'll deal with Kim Possible."

"Uh…" was the only thing escaping Shego and Kim's mouths. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Drakken answered. Then he pointed in Ron's direction. "Now please remove the little doofus from my machine so I can use it!"

Shego looked from her boss to Kim and shrugged before turning around and starting her dash towards the blonde boy. "This better be good!" she exclaimed as she ran past Drakken.

"Now is it the blue button, the green button or the red button?" Ron asked the little rodent residing in his pocket. "I mean red _is_ classic self-destruct color but even Drakken knows to mix it up once in a while, right?"

Rufus looked back up at him, responding with vigorous nodding. "Uh-huh!"

"So in conclusion… I don't know which one to press."

"Why not just press 'em all, Sport?"

"Simple yet effective," Ron said, smiling to himself. "A-Boo-Yah! The Ronster's got mad deduction skills! "

"Not you, kid," Shego said, spinning him around. "Me!"

"You know, I was wondering why that little voice in my head sounded so un-me and nasty like." The green skinned villainess growled and slashed at him, and he just managed to avoid her razor sharp, claw like gloves. "KP!" he screamed, jumping and ducking for his life.

"Not now, Ron!" Kim yelled back. There was another enemy that needed to be dealt with. Her arch foe. Drakken had followed Shego over to the doomsday device and was climbing into the gun turret. The redhead quickly tried to size up the situation while reaching for her grappling gun. "Okay," she thought to herself. "Get to the ray, grab Drakken, defeat Shego. No big." She aimed the modified hairdryer at a girder above the mad scientist's head and was about to fire when Drakken revealed the ace he'd had up his sleeve.

"Surprise surprise, Kim Possible!" He giggled as he sat down at the second control panel behind the cannon itself and flipped a small switch. Six giant, metallic, insectoid limbs emerged from the bottom of the weapon platform, raising the entire turret itself off the ground.

Kim dived out of the way of a swiping, mechanized appendage and rolled onto her feet. "This is different," she said to herself, getting up and grappling up to the beam she'd aimed at earlier.

Drakken smirked as the entire turret rotated to face her. "Finally, after years of putting up with your constant meddling and annoying annoyingness, I'm now going to put an end to you once and…"

"Are you actually narrating what you're doing_ while_ you're doing it?" Shego asked as she clawed at Ron again, still hot on his heels. "Can't ya just push the button or whatever and be done with it?"

Drakken's right eye twitched in anger as he got up from where he was sitting, walked over to the edge of the gun platform and looked down. "Could you please just let me have my moment here, Shego? I mean really, just once I'd like to be able to monologue without you interrupting! Is that too much to ask?"

Shego stopped in her tracks and looked back up at him. "Well yeah, pretty much."

"Aaaarrgh… Ooh… Gah! Bah! I… I just… WOW! ANGRY!"

"I mean, I get the whole 'being an important part of villain etiquette' part of it but c'mon Doc, it's boring." the green and black clad woman tried explaining. "I think it's boring. The henchmen think it's boring. Princess probably think**s** it's boring." Then she pointed at Ron who'd also stopped running by now. "Even the goofball sidekick thinks it's boring."

"Well that's a lame excuse," Drakken replied, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. "He has the attention span of a gnat!"

"Hey! In the room here people!" Ron yelled before screaming as Shego charged at him again.

Drakken muttered as he turned around to face his nemesis. "Now, onto your aforementioned doom." Unfortunately Kim had used the window of opportunity provided by his and Shego's bickering, and escaped the tesla cannon's aim. The mad scientist blinked twice. "Hmm," he said to himself. "I probably should've seen that coming."

"Yes you should." Kim dropped down from another metal beam and onto the mechanical monstrosity, landing about two feet away from the blue skinned villain. "I'm closing you down Drakken, and punching you out!"

"Punching me… Oh, because we're in a factory, is it?" Drakken asked, sighing. "I hate bad puns." The next thing he knew he was flying through the air before landing on the floor. "Oh this is seriously bad for my back," he coughed as he got up onto his own two feet, frowning. "My tesla cannon! Taken from me!"

"Don't worry Dr. D," Shego walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, having just finished tying Ron up with an old piece of chain she'd found. "I'm sure it wouldn't have worked anyway," she told him, smirking.

Drakken shot her a nasty look before pulling a small remote out of his pocket and pressing the large red button. A deadpan female voice could be heard from every nook and cranny of the massive building. "Self destruct sequence initiated. Ten seconds remaining."

The villain brushed himself off and straightened his lab coat. Then he gave Kim his attention. "Farewell…"

"Nine seconds remaining."

"Farewell Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but…"

"Eight seconds remaining."

Drakken gritted his teeth. "You think you're all that, but you're not! I'll be…"

"Seven seconds remaining."

"Oh forget it!" he groaned, hurrying out the main entrance with Shego following close behind. The two villains jumped into their hovercar and took off, speeding away as the factory exploded behind them.

* * *

"Oh I hate this place! Shego, have I told you much I hate this place?" 

"Every time we're here, Doc."

"Well I do." Drakken was pacing back and forth among the piles of cardboard boxes that filled the timeshare lair he shared with Dementor, his rival. Hisses, growls and grumbling sounds escaped his mouth between sentences. "It's_ so_ unfair!"

Shego looked up from where she was sitting with her feet on a table, reading a magazine. "Yup, thought I felt a rant coming."

Drakken grimaced at her before continuing. "Every time I have that cheerleading brat right were I want her something happens. It's logically and mathematically impossible for _anyone_ to always be able to snatch victory right out of their opponent's grasp like she's done!"

"Oh I know where this is going." His assistant sneered to herself before giving her boss her best impression of him. "I'm so smart, blah blah blah. Kimmie's mean! Yadda yadda yadda. Minor setback. The world will be mine." She smiled as her focus fell back to her reading material and she turned a page. "So whatcha think? Pretty good impression, huh?"

The next thing she knew Drakken's gloved hand slammed down on top of the magazine, ripping it out of her hands and pinning it to the table. Shego was about to give him a piece of her mind when she looked up and saw the absolutely livid expression on his face. "IT'S ALWAYS JUST A MINOR SETBACK!" he snarled before regaining his composure. "Last year it was a setback. Last month it was a setback. Last week it was a setback. Well those setbacks add up! We've been at this for, what, over half a decade now Shego, and we're still no closer to our goal."

The female villain looked at her boss with a slightly anxious expression on her face. "Ya know, when your temper really flares up like that you're kinda intimidating." Then she smirked. "I like intimidating."

It had been a few weeks since Drakken and Shego returned from their vacation to Australia. While they where there things had taken a turn as far as their relationship was concerned. They were no longer just employer and employee. No longer just friends. They were a couple. A real life, genuine couple, with everything that comes with it. Hugs, kisses and romance, but also arguments, bickering and shouting. They were still Drakken and Shego after all, and nothing could change them.

"I mean the luck that girl has, it's unfathomable." Drakken continued his rant after sending a bemused look in his girlfriend's direction.

Shego shrugged, picking her magazine back up. "Maybe it's karma?"

"Karma?"

"Ya know, good stuff only happens to people who do good. Yin and Yang and all that."

"Hmmm, maybe some sort of ray that'll polarize it… Like a misfortune pistol?"

"What?" Shego looked back up at him, not believing her ears. "Doc, do you even know how farfetched that sounds?"

Drakken sighed. "Just doing some brainstorming."

"Then I'd suggest you add more brain into the mix." his assistant mocked, flipping through the rest of the pages of her reading material, before putting it down and getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" the mad genius wondered.

"To get some water. Thirsty."

Drakken's eyes suddenly flew wide open and a smile found it's way across his face. "Water! Water, Shego!"

"Yeah, water. That's what I'm gettin'." Shego rolled her eyes. "Just told ya."

"The clear, nutritious liquid that forms the very basis of our existence," Drakken continued, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

His assistant, and girlfriend, sighed and tapped her knuckles on the side of his head. "Doy! Earth to Dr. D."

"What?" he responded, pushing her hand away.

"Mind telling me whatcha got cookin' in that noggin of yours?"

"Pack your bags Shego." Drakken told her, grinning. "I've got water on the brain."

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Zoza for her beta reading of the first chapter. Check out her story, Lucre the Matchmaker. It's well worth a look. 


	2. Outsourcing Supplies

They were back at the little run down gator farm in Florida. Shego never thought they'd be back here. It was one of Dr. D's smallest, least luxurious lairs. It was simple, cramped and dusty. Apparently they were only going to be here for a coupe of days though, so she decided to put up with it without any arguing. The two henchmen Drakken had brought with him were busy tearing out and removing the equipment he had used to enslave the minds of Florida's senior citizens. The villain himself was sitting at the small wooden table close by, eating a meatball sandwich while writing down some notes on a piece of paper. Every few minutes he would go over what he'd already written so far and erase something here and there. A few scrunched up paper balls were already spread out across the floor indicating he'd been at it for a while. The tip of his tongue was sticking out beyond his otherwise sealed lips and his brow was furrowed in deep concentration.

"You've been doodling for hours, and you still haven't clued me in on this harebrained scheme of yours," the green and black clad woman uttered, walking up behind him and leaning over his shoulder.

Drakken didn't really respond. He only gave a half-hearted grunt in return as he erased another part of what looked like some sort of formula. Shego hated it when he kept her in the dark like this. She wasn't one of his lowly henchmen after all. She was his personal assistant. It was important she be kept up to date, wasn't it? Speaking of the henchmen, Shego looked up and frowned. The two of them were clearly engaged in another intense round of synchronized nose picking.

"Finally!" Drakken expressed triumphantly, getting up from the table. "The key to my impending triumph!"

"What is?" His assistant asked, backing up while putting her hand on her hip. "That chicken scratch scribble of yours?"

"This is no mere 'scribble', Shego." The madman waved the piece of paper in her face, grinning. "It's a formula. A testament to my superb intellect!"

"Uh-huh… Of what?"

"You'll see," the villain giggled, pressing the formula to his chest like it was everything dear to him before stuffing it into the inside pocket of his lab coat. He then headed for the hovercar once more. "Come. We have work to do."

"Oh yeah? You need something?" Shego quickly followed, eager to do something other than sit around the lair.

"Yes." Drakken jumped into the driver's seat, sporting a toothy grin. "We're paying a visit to the local chemical plant."

"What about Twiddledee and Twiddledum?"

"Twiddle-who and Twiddle-what?"

Shego sighed and motioned at the two men clad in red, who now seemed preoccupied discussing body odors. The mad scientist sent them a bemused look before groaning.

"You!" he barked. "You there!"

"Who?" the slightly chubbier one replied. "Us?"

"Yes, you… henchmen… people… persons."

"My name's Rob, boss."

"I have no interest in knowing your names." Drakken responded. "I need you two to…"

"And that's Marco."

The taller, more muscular henchman waved vigorously. "I'm Marco! I work here."

Drakken looked over at his assistant, who was quietly stifling a laughter, before shifting his focus back to the two men. "I'm being punished for something. I just know it."

* * *

"Hey, Mac, shouldn't we be watching the gate?" A brown-haired, young security guard looked over at his coworker. They were stationed in a small hut overlooking the entrance to Orange Sunshine Chemical Plant's car lot.

The older, chubbier guard, sporting a well groomed beard looked up from his book. "Nah. Trust me, I've been working here for nearly twenty-five years. Nothing ever happens."

"Oh, okay."

"Just relax, Carl. That's your name right?"

The younger of the two guards nodded nervously while clipping on his name tag. "Right."

"Everyone's a little jumpy on their first day," Mac chuckled. "I must've seen it a hundred timeIs. I'm telling ya, the most excitement you're gonna get working here will be your own retirement party."

"What's the time?" Carl asked, looking out the large window facing the security gate.

The older guard glanced at his wrist watch before going back to his book. "About six thirty. Why?"

"There's a truck approaching."

Carl pointed out the window as Mac got up from his chair, putting the book down. The newbie was right. A large, purple truck was coming down the road, and coming pretty fast at that.

"There ain't no pickup scheduled for today, and it's too late in the evening anyways," the bearded man mused. "Why don't you go see what it's about, and then do a quick patrol 'round the perimeter while you're at it."

The young guardsman picked up his hat and baton before leaving the hut, and headed over to the gate. Once there he motioned to the vehicle to stop, but rather than slowing down it seemed like it was picking up speed. Carl started waving his arms. First slowly, but as the truck approached faster and faster his waving became more frantic. His eyes grew big as dinner plates as he realized the big rig wasn't intending to decelerate at all. He managed to dive out of the way in the nick of time as the huge vehicle rammed the security gate, crashing through it before continuing on toward the plant's loading docks.

What looked like a flying saucer quickly followed the truck, hovering about four yards off the ground. Shego jumped out as the hovercar at stopped the security booth. Before the bearded guard could get up from his chair she was inside, lighting her hands with green energy. "Uh-uh, not today, Sport. Hands where I can see 'em."

The man grumbled as he put his hands up in the air. Meanwhile Shego cut the cords leading to the phone and alarm button. As she turned around to leave she realized a second guard was standing in the doorway sporting a baton.

"Don't… Don't make me hurt you, lady. Put… uhhh… Put your hands out and slowly come this way."

Shego snickered a little. "A nightstick? Wow. That's just priceless."

"I've be-been t-trained to use it!" the nervous, young security officer stuttered.

"Look, kid, my job here's done Why don't ya just do yerself a favor and… What am I sayin'? All work an no play…" The villainess smirked and made a 'come hither' move with her index and middle finger. "C'mon, kid. Show me whatcha got."

The young man was about to lunge at her when he suddenly fell over like a sack of potatoes. Drakken's silhouette appeared in the doorway. "Not now, Shego."

The madman was holding a jet injector as he walked into the light. "Time is of the essence."

Shego frowned before prodding the limp body with her foot. "Is he…?"

"Dead?" Drakken interrupted. "No, but the headache he's going to have when he wakes up will make him wish he was."

The mad scientist walked past his assistant and up to the remaining guard before pressing the injector's muzzle against his neck and pulling the trigger.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Shego murmured, putting her hands on her hips.

"What were you expecting?" Drakken wondered, putting the jet injector away. "Their heads exploding?"

"Pshht, no. I was talking about these two police academy dropouts. I expected more of a fight."

"There'll be fighting later," Drakken assured his girlfriend as he went through the bearded guard's pockets. "Ah, here it is!" he said, pulling out a keycard. "Quickly, Shego! To the storage facilities!"

* * *

Drakken was giddier than a hyperactive schoolboy in a candy store on Christmas Eve, as he wandered from left to right, taking in every little detail.

"I feel like I've died and gone to chemist heaven," he squealed in joy, showing an almost childlike excitement. They were in the storage area of the manufacturing plant, surrounded by black and grey 55 gallon drums. The mad genius was busy pointing out the drums he needed to his henchmen as Shego made his way over to him.

"Now will ya tell me what this plan of yours is?" she wondered.

"Patience is a virtue, Shego. You'll know in due time." He grinned at her as the last few words escaped his mouth. "I'll tell you this, it's a doozy."

"I'm sure," his sidekick responded, rolling her eyes. "I had a look around. Not much to brag about as far as security goes. Apart form those two guards at the gate there was the monitoring room upstairs, but I took care of it."

"Excellent." Drakken responded rubbing his hands together. "By the time Possible and her buffoon gets here we'll be long gone."

"So, we have some time to spend?" Shego slowly started moving in closer than usual.

"Well, yes, if you want to cut it close. I, however, don't. Like I said back at the gate, we need to be quick."

"I'm sure five minutes wouldn't hurt." She was almost right up against him.

"What do you need five minutes for?" Drakken wondered. "Because if it's what I think it is I told you to go before we left."

Shego sighed, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. "What I mean is you send dumb and dumber back to the lair and we stay behind."

Her boss looked at her, totally perplexed. "Why?"

"Alone," She pointed out.

"Uh…"

"Just the two of us."

"Oh. OH!" Drakken uttered, finally getting the hints. "Right. Yes, a few minutes." He turned to the henchmen and yelled. "You two, we've got what we came for. Now skedaddle!"

Shego smirked as she put her arms around his neck. "Now it's just you and me."

The madman nervously wondered if staying behind might not have been the best idea after all.


	3. Breakfast

"It's good to finally meet you, Ms. Possible. We here at Orange Sunshine have heard a lot about you. All positive I can assure you. Oh, the name's Bernstein by the way. Albert Bernstein." A tall, thin man in a white lab coat, completely bald and wearing thick-rimmed glasses, was shaking Kim's hand.

"Well me and Ron try to help out in our spare time. No big."

"Right, which is why you're here. We have a problem."

"Wade told me as much, Mr. Bernstein." Kim responded. "Something about a break-in?"

Bernstein nodded. "Just a few hours ago. Twenty or so barrels of highly toxic chemicals are missing from our storage depot."

"KP!" Ron came running over to his girlfriend. "I just finished talking to the guards."

"What did you find out?"

"The skinny one told me this woman laughed when she saw his nightstick."

"Uh… Ron? "

"Oh yeah, and she had green skin and glowing hands. And the other guard thinks he saw this blue guy. He's a Steel Toe fan so he's cool." Ron turned and gave a groggy looking Mac a thumbs up.

"Drakken and Shego." Kim turned Bernstein again, sporting a nervous grin. "Don't worry Mr. Bernstein. We're totally professionals."

"Yeah." her boyfriend added. "There's nothing Kimster and the Ron-Man can't handle." He barely finished his sentence before pointing to the floor. "Is… Was that a spider? Do you think it'll see me if I stand still?"

"Ron…" Kim sighed, but it was too late.

"HELP! KP! IT'S ON MY SHOE!"

* * *

Drakken grinned to himself as he watched the last of the chemicals he'd stolen run its course through the glass tubing, retorts, flasks and beakers, before dripping into a conical flask at the end of the process.

"HAHA!" he expressed triumphantly, grabbing the flask from his workbench and holding it high in the air.

Shego yawned and opened an eye. She was sitting on at the opposite end of the room, her feet on the small table and her arms folded across her chest. "Huh?" she asked groggily. "What? What time is it?"

"Behold, Shego! World domination in a bottle!" Drakken gloated, noticing she was awake but being too busy listening to himself speak to answer her question.

His sidekick pulled down the glove on her left arm and glanced at her black wristwatch. "Six? In the mornin'?"

"I call it Instant Nutrient Nullifier!" the mad scientist continued.

"I'm stiff as a board…" Shego stretched as she got up. "Have you even slept since we got back from the heist?"

"Sleep?" Drakken groaned? "Now? When I'm so close to accomplishing…"

"Yeah, yeah," the henchwoman interrupted. "I'm gonna hit the hay for a couple more hours. Sleep in an actual bed. You can fill me in over breakfast."

"But I'm in the zone here. The moment will have passed by then!"

"The moment's already passed."

"Yes… Well… I wasn't done!"

"You are now."

"I… You… Nghnnn… Ugh!"

"Later, Doc," Shego said before going to her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The villainess' eyes fluttered open as she sighed deeply. There was someone at her door, knocking loudly.

"Shego."

_Oh what now?_ She spun around in the small cot while throwing the blanket over her head, not wanting to get up.

"Shego!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't get your boxers in a twist," she groaned, mostly to herself, as she sat up and reached for her robe. "I'm coming."

"SHEGO!"

"What?!" Shego barked as she pulled the door ajar.

Drakken folded his arms, looking impatient. "Get dressed. We're going out to get breakfast."

Shego looked down at her wristwatch again, her eyes struggling a little to stay open. Sure enough, it had been three hours since she went to bed. Didn't really feel that way though. The cot wasn't exactly the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept on. Three hours was better than nothing though. After slamming the door shut in Drakken's face she spent a few minutes getting ready, brushing her hair and putting on her jumpsuit.

"Let's go," she said, dragging her boss to the hovercar after reemerging from her room. She jumped in, starting up the vehicle. "There are better ways to wake me up you know."

"I'm hungry," he complained, rubbing his stomach a little. "You know I have a high metabolism, and that I get cranky when…"

She was shooting him a look that told him she wasn't amused.

"I'm… sorry," Drakken sighed sincerely. "Move over."

"Why?" Shego responded, eyeing him.

"I'm driving." he answered as he started climbing in. "That way you get to relax while I look for a suitable diner."

She wasn't really sure how to respond to the somewhat sweet gesture, but scooted over, allowing him to get at the controls.

Shego spent the first few minutes after they'd left the ground lazily eyeing her boyfriend's profile. It reminded her a little of that of a bird of prey. His nose was hooked like the beak of a raptor. His brow was furrowed, giving him the same focused appearance. His big eyes had the same look of sinister intelligence in them. Even the fauxhawk on the top of his head sort of resembled the crests she'd seen on some eagles.

He was busy scouting for a place to eat, not noticing she was looking at him. "How hard is it finding a decent diner around here?"

He did notice when she leaned her head against his upper arm though. "What are you…"

Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open as she took slow, deep breaths.

"Right." Drakken nodded to himself before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He'd already spotted several diners since they left the lair. He could actually see several from their current location. Finding a suitable one however… Well that was an entire different story. Most of them looked small and cheap. Substandard. Not somewhere one could enjoy a nice, hearty breakfast. One was a truck stop.

_No doubt filled with vulgar truckers and simpletons listening to country music while arm wrestling._

The last one however, was pretty much perfect. It was big and stylish, with large windows and flowerbeds right up against each of the four walls. The only downside was that it was located close to a retirement home, which, to Drakken, was an unpleasant reminder of the last time he and Shego had been in Florida.

He maneuvered the hovercar closer to the big sign. "Olde Home Buffet? Well, it'll do."

After gracefully flying down and landing, taking up two parking spots, he whispered to the woman resting against him. "Shego? Dumpling?"

She shifted a little in response, sighing softly. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it. "I found a place."

"What?" Her brow scrunched up a little as she tried to concentrate on what he was telling her. She'd been so comfortable she'd just about fallen back to sleep. His arm felt warm, and the labcoat had a nice softness to it.

After failing to suppress a yawn she stretched and unbuckled the seatbelt. He'd already jumped out, and was now moving to her side of the saucer-like vehicle. She didn't really know how to feel when he gave her his hand, offering to help her get out. On one hand she didn't like the implication that she was some fragile porcelain doll that needed looking after. On the other, she knew it wasn't his intention. And it was a sweet gesture. Not many of her past boyfriends had been what would be considered gentlemanly. Drakken, for all his inexperience and awkwardness with women and dating , knew how to make her feel, well, special.

Shego silently groaned at herself. _Great, he__'__s turning me into a sap._

It felt nice though, being treated like not only a lady, but an equal as well. Drakken wasn't the kind of 'gentleman', who would order for the both of them when eating out. Who'd expected her to just sit there, look pretty and agree with everything he said. Oh yeah, she'd dealt with a few guys like that in her time. Those evenings had ended pretty abruptly. Drakken was the kind that would hold out the chair for her, but let her be her own person.

He held the door to the diner open for her as well when they reached it. He did all sorts of little things to make her feel appreciated and respected at the same time. It was a very sweet, and somewhat shy side of him she hadn't seen much of. She was more used to the impatient, grumpy and demanding side.

Shego looked around the diner, then turned to her employer. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"We're having breakfast in geezerville?"

"Would you rather eat at a truck stop?"

"Hey I'd rather arm wrestle with a big, sweaty guy named Lou than having to worry about the people at the next table ruining my meal by croaking."

"Don't be difficult. We're here now. Try to enjoy it."

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Drakken found a nearby table and pulled a chair out for her, which she took. "You do realize how old fashioned you appear by doing that?"

He shrugged. "I can stop doing it if you don't like it."

"I didn't say that."

The evil genius took the seat opposite to her and picked up his menu. "Hmmmm…"

Shego silently looked over hers as well, reading each item carefully. "Okay, I'm ready to order."

Drakken responded by flagging over a young waitress. She looked to be somewhere in her late teens or early twenties, with short, dark, spiked hair, and a piercing in her lower lip.

"What're you having?"

"I'll have a croissant, some grapes and a cup of coffee, black." Shego replied.

"And you, sir?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast…"

"Right." The waitress said while scribbling down his order.

"… blueberry pancakes, a grapefruit, a glass of milk and a large cup of coffee, also black."

The waitress finished his order, blinking a little at the absurd amount of food. "Is that all?"

"Yes. No, wait!" Drakken glanced over the menu again, quickly. "Okay, yes."

"Are you sure you'll be able to get all that food down?"

"Oh believe me," Shego answered. "He'll manage."

"Right." The young girl nodded. "Your food'll be here in just a sec."

The green skinned woman turned back to her boss as their waitress left. "That's an impressive amount of chow, Dr. D."

"I told you I was hungry."

"You're also a food lover."

Drakken frowned a little. "You're not saying I'm fat, are you?"

"Oh please. I just think it's weird how you can eat so much and still stay in shape. I'd put on at least three pounds."

"The female body is better at absorbing and retaining fatty tissues."

Shego raised one of her eyebrows.

"It's basic human biology."

"As long as you're not calling me fat now."

"No. No! It has to do with the body preparing itself for an eventual pregnancy, or something like that."

An awkward silence followed, lasting until the waitress came back with Shego's food and coffee, placing it down on the table before assuring Drakken that his meal was coming too. He just needed a little bit of patience. Something he didn't have much of, especially when his stomach was rumbling like it did.

"Anyway," Shego continued. "You're not fat. You actually have a pretty nice body compared to most science nerds."

"Really?" Drakken blushed a little.

"Sure. I've seen a couple of your old college buddies, remember? Ramesh's like a walking potato, and Possible…"

The villain gritted his teeth at the name.

"He looks about as much in shape as the Stoppable kid."

"Who?"

Shego groaned and took a bite out of her croissant. "Never mind."

"Well… Thank you?"

Shego shrugged and swallowed before helping herself to a few grapes. "So this plan of yours…"

"Huh? Oh, right, the plan."

"Duh."

"Yes, with the chemicals we outsourced…"

"Stole," Shego interrupted, as she put a grape in her mouth.

Drakken's eyes narrowed a little. "Liberated."

"Whatever."

"With the chemicals we liberated from Orange Sunshine Chemical Plant I have concocted…"

"The Instant Nutrient Nullifier. Yeah, we've been over this already."

"Yes, but now comes the best part. There is an old air base just north of here where the Air Force have been testing a new form of hovering aircraft."

Just then the waiter came back, carrying a large tray with everything Drakken ordered. The mad scientist didn't waste any time as he gobbled down a syrup-covered pancake and two pieces of bacon.

"With the jamming device on board," he continued while chewing. "I will be able to block the signals of any communications satellite I choose, and use it to broadcast my demands to the entire nation."

"Uhuh." Shego responded. "And if the president decides to ignore you?"

"Then we'll travel up the mighty Mississippi until we come to its point of origin…"

"Lake Itasca."

"Yes, Shego, I know," Drakken grumbled before helping himself to some scrambled eggs. "Once there we will pour the INN into the water…"

"Turning it into slime?"

" … Turning it into… Nnnngghhnnn… Yes."

"And… What, that's it? It'll ruin a few crops before it gets washed out into the ocean?"

Drakken smirked. "Not exactly. The Instant Nutrient Nullifier is designed to spread like wildfire once it comes in contact with H2O. It will contaminate all the water in flowing into, and out of, the lake."

"It spreads upstream?" Shego asked, after a few seconds of silence.

The mad scientist nodded as he finished off his scrambled eggs and toast, washing it down with the last of his coffee.

"So the whole river system will be affected?"

Once again Drakken didn't say anything. He just showed her a cocky grin before biting into another pancake.

Shego nonchalantly grabbed a piece of bacon from Drakken's plate, eating it. "For how long?"

Drakken shrugged as his assistant helped herself to another of his bacon-strips. "Months, years, I don't know. It's not my problem."

The green skinned woman smirked herself, as she stole the last strip of smoked pork from her boss' plate. "Pretty evil, Doc. Hey, are you gonna eat that grapefruit?"

"I was planning to."

"Let me have a bite."

"No." Drakken threw his arms around the plate with the half citrus fruit in a protective manner. "Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend."

"I don't see how that has…""And I know your mom's phone number."

The right corner of Drakken's mouth twitched a little. "Fine, but just one bite."

Shego smirked again as she grabbed the plate with the grapefruit, and the spoon, closer. As she dug the eating utensil into the fruit's meaty pulp a small stream of bitter juice squirted into the air, flying in a perfect arc before hitting the mad scientist right in the eye.

The evil genius squeaked in pain as he almost instinctively covered the offended organ with his hands. He gritted his teeth and gave Shego a stern look with his good eye. She shrugged in response, giving him that same look of innocence she'd tried the time she lost his body, then quickly brought the spoon to her mouth and swallowed down the piece of fruit pulp she'd procured.

Drakken tried grabbing the spoon from her hand, a task which proved difficult to his lack of depth perception, not to mention the stinging sensation distracting him. After a few tries he got it. "Finished?"

"Yeah. Sure." Shego snickered, trying to stay serious after watching the blue skinned man fumble for the item in her hand.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a _little_ funny."

The villain scowled at her as his eye fluttered open, looking a little red. "Give me the grapefruit."

"Oh c'mon," Shego sighed as she passed the citrus. "You're not gonna stay like this the rest of the day, are ya?"

"Of course not," Drakken replied, shoving the spoon into the fruit pulp himself. "I'll feel better once I've disposed of this… AAAAAAHHHH! AGAIN?!"

Shego couldn't help but giggle as she watched her employer place his hand back over his eye. "Try washing out with cold water."


End file.
